halofandomcom-20200222-history
Thirsty Grunt
The Thirsty Grunt is an Unggoy soldier who served during the Battle of Installation 04. He appears in Halo: Combat Evolved as an easter egg. Appearances In the Halo: Combat Evolved level, The Maw, after the bridge where you see Foe Hammer get shot down, keep to the right side of the tunnel. You will eventually see a small tunnel in the side of the wall. Go down there and you find a tunnel to your right (this is also possible by continuing on through the main tunnel, after going around the 180 degree turn, to the right you will enter the same tunnel on the other end, so the grunt will be on the left). You will see many Flood corpses, and one SpecOps Unggoy that is still alive. He will stand there until you approach, after which he will look up and say, "Good thing that food-nipple's waiting for me at the starship 'cause man, have I worked up a big, grunty thirst!" (listen) He will say nothing else and will continue to sit there unless you melee him. In this case, he will stagger back, like meleeing a normal Unggoy, or he will die. He will not attack you and will simply treat you like an ally. He is also one of the few enemies in Halo: Combat Evolved who happens to have a fully loaded Plasma Pistol. Note that he is the only SpecOps Grunt in Halo: Combat Evolved who carries a Plasma Pistol. All others in the game carry Needlers or Fuel Rod Guns. The Thirsty Grunt, and the Final Grunt are the only enemy Grunts that never shoot you. The Cowardly Grunt of Halo 2 is actually an ally. Quotes *"Good thing that food nipple's waiting for me at the starship, 'cause man, have I worked up a big grunty thirst!" *"Bite me!" (This is a rare quote that happens if you do not kill him) *"Crikey!" (This is a rare quote that happens if you do not kill him) *"No! Please no!" (If you melee him) Note: If you kill him before he says his dialogue he will sometimes re-animate to say it. Trivia *This Unggoy is one of the three Special Dialogue Unggoy, the other two being the Final Grunt, playing grunt and the Cowardly Grunt. *On the old page for the Grunt water bottle at the Bungie store, the description mentions a "grunty thirst." *If you pick up the Grunt's Plasma Pistol and overcharge it, the green orb of energy will not appear, only the sparks do. *Of all three of the Special Dialogue Unggoy, this Unggoy seems to be the most highly ranked. *The Unggoy will only spawn if the player goes in the first entrance to the passage. If the player goes around to the second entrance he will not spawn. *Of all the grunts this one is the most powerful killing several combat forms Gallery Talking-grunt.jpg|Closer view of The "Thirsty Grunt" Related Pages *Cowardly Grunt *Final Grunt List of appearances *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' *''Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary'' Category:Easter Eggs Category:Grunts (Characters) Category:Halo: Combat Evolved Easter Eggs Category:The Covenant Category:Deceased characters Category:Grunts